1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to torque pattern adjustment apparatuses and/or methods, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for adjusting a pattern of a torque applied to a joint of a user and transmitting the adjusted pattern to a mobility aid apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a mobility aid apparatus generally determines an optimum mobility aid pattern through a decision of the user or an aid of an expert in a rehabilitation and medical field. Accordingly, methods and/or apparatuses which enable the user or the expert to provide the optimum mobility aid pattern by intuitively adjust a pattern of a torque or power applied to a joint of the user may be useful.